<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs for the Heart by anxious_logic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368741">Hugs for the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic'>anxious_logic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil woke up cold. This wasn’t unusual most of the time, but this time was different. It was different because he was still wearing his hoodie, as well as being buried under two or three blankets plus a comforter. So what could be wrong with him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate September 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs for the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate September Day 8: The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away.</p><p>Warnings: Food mention, sickness mention, lemme know if there’s anything else!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Virgil woke up freezing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This wasn’t an uncommon experience, when he usually kept his room cold so that he could stay in his hoodie and keep an unknown quantity of blankets around to use for grounding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew that it wasn’t the healthiest thing to keep these things to himself, but- it was hard to talk to people, okay? Patton would be open to talking to him about feelings, and Janus was there with backwards advice, and even Logan would have a good solution to his problems, but. Well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a lot of vulnerability to do that, and vulnerability was… really hard, for Virgil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So anyway, he woke up cold, which was only weird because he was still wearing his hoodie and was buried under two or three blankets plus a comforter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was probably getting sick, or something; Thomas’s anxiety levels had been steadily increasing the closer it had gotten to this video releasing, so it wouldn’t be uncommon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(He ignored the fact that his host’s anxiety wasn’t anywhere <em>near </em>the level that it was usually at when he got sick. It was fine. He was fine. Nothing to worry about. Not at all.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Virgil got ready for the day, he felt himself get a little bit warmer. As he was brushing his teeth, Patton knocked on the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey kiddo! Just wanted to let ya know we’re having pancakes for breakfast. I’ll make your chocolate chip ones just how you like them!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil, though, couldn’t respond, as he felt like he was overheating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>That’s only slightly worrying, </em>he thought. <em>Just… a fever. Yeah. I’ll be fine.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Patton walked away, he cooled down to a more normal temperature, before getting cold again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Just chills. It’s just chills. I’m fine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Virgil got down to breakfast where everyone else was, he was trying his best to act normal. <em>Don’t let on. Don’t make them worried. It’s fine. You’re fine. Just a cold. You’ll get over it.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton looked up at him, grinning as he set a plate of strawberry pancakes in front of Logan. “You’re right on time, kiddo! Just a few more seconds and they’ll be ready for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil gave him a small smile. He was feeling normal temperature-wise now, so that was a good sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Patton set the pancakes in front of Virgil, he frowned, putting a hand to his forehead. “Are you feeling okay? You aren’t looking so good there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil smiled, even as his face broke out in a sweat. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just… a cold, I think.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan frowned. “That is interesting, as I would also feel that I am coming down with something, except for the fact that my only symptom is fever and chills at alternating intervals. Is this similar to your symptoms as well, Virgil?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil froze as the kitchen went silent, even Remus pausing his devouring for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I. Um. Yes. I suppose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman cleared his throat. “I have… also been having these symptoms. Since this morning.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton looked at Janus and Remus, a falsely wide smile on his face. “How about either of you? Strange chills and fevers for you guys?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They looked at each other, shaking their heads. “No,” Janus said. He looked at Remus again, seemingly asking permission for something, before continuing. “However, it may interest you to know that we experienced similar symptoms somewhere around a year ago. When we… developed a relationship, the symptoms became significantly more manageable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman frowned. “I’ll get back to the fact that you two are together in a moment. For now, I’m going to focus on the fact that being in a relationship made this better?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus slung a leg onto the table, bare toes wiggling. “We were getting all hot and bothered near each other. We thought maybe it was a sign or something. It must’ve been, because it stopped once we started-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand flew up suddenly to cover his mouth, muffling his words. He pouted at Janus through the hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What Remus is trying to say, is that we felt overly warm when we were near each other. When we were further apart, we were incredibly cold. Beginning a romantic relationship – which we had both been dancing around beforehand – seemed to significantly decrease the severity of the symptoms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman’s eyes widened, his face going red. “So you’re saying that if I don’t want to feel these… symptoms… I have to get together with one of them?” He was very carefully keeping his eyes trained on the table and away from a certain logical side, Virgil noticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he thought about it for a moment. <em>If Remus and Janus are together… and Roman and Logan are together… then that leaves Patton for me.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn’t opposed to the idea. He’d been giving himself mild anxiety attacks over the thought of talking to Patton for the last few weeks; he’d been trying to work up the confidence to have a conversation with him about maybe thinking about the possibility of a tentative date to have dinner together. He just wasn’t sure that he wanted to have the evidence of that shoved in his face like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Oh, well- Okay, then. Should we- see- maybe- who it is?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton’s suggestion came very quietly, breaking the silence of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan nodded firmly. “That would be a good course of action. How should we go about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman paused, then turned to Janus. “When- you two- were getting the symptoms, did going to Thomas increase the temperature change?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus shuddered. “Yes. It was- horrible, to be honest. When I had to come by him, but Remus still wasn’t around- it wasn’t a pleasant experience.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton nodded decisively. “So I go rise up by Thomas, and whoever gets cold comes up with me. Then we get it figured out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Actually-“ Virgil blurted out. “Can I rise up first?” He didn’t want to be the one leaving, when he knew what was going on and for how long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton looked surprised, but shrugged in agreement. “That’s fine with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil looked at the floor, avoiding everyone else’s eyes. “Okay. I guess… I’ll see whoever in a minute.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sank down into the floor, rising up next to Thomas. The other man said something, but Virgil couldn’t process it over the cold that was going through his chest, making him shudder and fall to the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Virgil-!” He heard, right before something warm caught him around the waist. “I’m here, it’s okay, c’mon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil looked up, already knowing what he would find but not wanting to see it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, Pat,” he said, his hand coming up to rub the place where the temperature of his chest had been fluctuating so greatly since he woke up. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so as it had been before; no, now it was comforting, like being wrapped up in a hug that proved how loved and special and cared for one was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was… nice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Virge,” the other side said, wrapping him up in one of those hugs that Virgil felt near his heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s going on?” Thomas asked. He seemed hesitant to interrupt, but also incredibly confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll explain in a bit,” Patton said. “For now, we’re going to spend some time together to figure this out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton sunk the two of them out into his room, where Virgil could feel warmth and acceptance and memories and love. And he knew that he would be okay.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look it's longer! It's also not even 11:30 when I'm posting this so it still counts as being on-time.</p><p>Leave a comment/kudos if you need a hug as badly as Virgil?</p><p>I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>